thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierce Brosnan
Pierce Brosnan, (born in Navan, County Meath, Ireland on May 16th, 1953) is a Golden Globe-nominated Irish actor who is best known for playing James Bond in four films from 1995 to 2002. Pierce narrated The Great Discovery as a special guest narrator. He had recorded lines for the twelfth season of the television series, but when the season aired,Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon remained the series' narrators. Had he stayed as narrator of the series, he would have narrated the twelfth to fourteenth seasons, as well as three specials. It is still unknown why he did not return. Brosnan has stated he shares an interest and love of the characters, having read the stories with his children when they were young. Filmography Films * The Long Good Friday (1980) * The Mirror Crack'd (1980) * Nomads (1986) * Remington Steele: The Steele That Wouldn't Die (1986) * Taffin (1987) * The Fourth Protocol (1987) * The Deceivers (1988) * Mister Johnson (1990) * The Lawnmower Man (1992) * Live Wire (1992) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) * Entangled (1993) * Love Affair (1994) * GoldenEye (1995) * Mars Attacks (1996) * The Mirror has Two Faces (1996) * Robinson Crusoe (1997) * Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) * Dante's Peak (1997) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * The Nephew (1998) - also producer * Grey Owl (1999) * The World is Not Enough (1999) * The Match (1999) - also producer * The Thomas Crown Affair (1999) - also producer * The Tailor of Panama (2001) * Die Another Day (2002) * Evelyn (2002) - also producer * After the Sunset (2004) * Laws of Attraction (2004) - also executive producer * The Giant Seabass (2005) - also producer * The Matador (2005) * Seraphim Falls (2006) * Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) - also producer * Married Life (2007) * The Great Discovery (2008) * Mamma Mia! (2008) * The Greatest (2009) * The Ghost Writer (2010) * Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) * Remember Me (2010) * Oceans (2010) * Salvation Boulevard (2011) * I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) * Bag of Bones (2011) * The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle (2011) * The Topkapi Affair (2011) Television * Murphy's Stroke (1979) * Noble House (1988) * Around the World in 80 Days (1989) * The Heist (1989) * Murder 101 (1991) * Victim of Love (1991) * Death Train (1993) * The Broken Chain (1993) * Don't Talk to Strangers (1994) * Night Watch (1995) * The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XII (2001) * Thomas & Friends (original season 12 narration) (2008) Major awards and nominations * Won - Golden Raspberry Award - Worst Supporting Actor, 2008, for "Mamma Mia!" * Nominated - Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy, 2005, for "The Matador" - lost to Joaquin Phoenix for Walk the Line. Trivia * He, Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Alec Baldwin have hosted Saturday Night Live and made guest appearances on The Simpsons. * He and Mara Wilson appeared in "Mrs. Doubtfire". * He appeared alongside John Gielgud and Francisco Colmenero in "Quest for Camelot". Gallery Category:Narrators Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast